


Living Among Things

by pipionem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tea, discussion of the republic as a proxy for anakin, not quite angst but not fluff either, the obligatory fic where ahsoka goes to tatooine and meets ben and luke and has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipionem/pseuds/pipionem
Summary: After escaping from Malachor, Ahsoka finds herself on Tatooine. There, she meets an old friend, and they discuss why things fall, and how they might rise up again.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	Living Among Things

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done four trillion times before by much better writers than me, but I couldn't resist adding mine to the pile because I love the idea of it happening a lot. Enjoy! :)

It was nothing short of a miracle that Ahsoka was able to fix the Imperial shuttle she’d found half-crashed a few klicks away from the Sith temple. Just finding it had been a saving grace – tucked away in its storage compartments she’d found enough rations to last the weeks she’d needed to make repairs. She wouldn’t have been able to fix it at _all_ if it hadn’t been for Anakin and all their work together on the _Twilight_ – no. She drove that thought viciously from her mind before it ate her up again. There was no time to dwell on things of that nature; there was only time to work. Her routine was simple: wake up, eat the meager rations alloted for the day, get to work fixing the shuttle. Work until the chronometer onboard read twenty two hundred, then go to sleep. No time to think about anything other than what was in front of her.

Ahsoka liked being able to keep her hands busy. If she could focus on something she could see, in front of her, she didn’t have to focus on anything else. Keep her hands and mind occupied on fixing the ship and getting off Malachor, that was all. 

When she finally deemed the ship wasn’t going to explode when she tried to fire up the hyperdrive, she cast one last, bitter look out at the Sith temple that jutted out of the otherwise flat landscape below the surface. She never should have come here in the first place, she thought. _Knowledge_ , that’s what she had been after. She had found knowledge, all right. Just not what she was looking for. 

Again, she banished the thought from her mind, climbing into the cockpit and familiarizing herself with the controls. Now or never, she thought. With a deep breath, she fired up the engine. 

She wasn’t _surprised_ that it worked, but she hadn’t been entirely expecting it to, either. Carefully, she piloted the ship up until it exited the atmosphere and Malachor was just one of ten thousand other planets in the galaxy that could have been behind her. She punched in a set of coordinates that would hopefully take her close to an Alliance outpost, closed her eyes for luck, and pulled the lever.

Almost immediately, things began to go wrong. A pulsing alarm informed her the navicomputer was offline - and that didn’t make any _sense_ , because Ahsoka had just put in coordinates - she slammed her fist on the console, tears blurring the edges of her vision. It didn’t do anything but aggravate the ship’s computer, which repeated the message. She was stuck in hyperspace, then, for as long as the navicomputer wanted. Ahsoka curled up in the pilot’s chair and felt very small.

She remembered the first time she’d ever flown on a ship. She’d been three, and Master Plo had just taken her from Shili. They were on their way to Coruscant, and he’d let her watch on the bridge as they entered hyperspace. Ahsoka had panicked, thinking somehow that they were going to explode, or crash into something, or die, but Master Plo had just patted her on the back of the head and gently explained that they would be okay. He had such a deep voice, and a calming presence. Ahsoka had peeped out from where she was hiding behind his legs and goggled at the stars once more. 

Now, hyperspace gave her a headache.

The rations on the shuttle were pretty sparse. She’d eaten most of the food and drunk nearly all of the water back on Malachor, leaving her very little to last her the unknown length of this journey. If it ever _did_ end, that was. Ahsoka had heard stories of hyperdrives malfunctioning and getting stuck on an unending, unstoppable loop. Or an engine that became damaged in hyperspace and wasn’t able to pull them out. Ahsoka really hoped she hadn’t survived the Clone Wars, the Jedi Purge, numerous Inquisitors, and Darth Vader himself only to die because she’d miswired her flux capacitor. 

She spent most of the next two days wallowing and trying to make the rations last as long as she could. She slept fitfully, unable to keep her nights dreamless when her days weren’t full of activity. 

On the third day of unplanned hyperspace travel, Ahsoka was awoken by an alarm going off in the cockpit. She dashed to the controls, quickly identifying what was wrong: the hyperdrive had decided to give out, and in a desperate attempt to save her life, the shuttle was dropping her out of hyperspace effective immediately. The navicomputer, still being offline, was of little help, but when the shuttle dropped Ahsoka spied a dusty-looking planet within reach of her sublights. Another miracle, but this time a little more heavy-handed.

Ahsoka would have been happy never to see Tatooine again, but she wasn’t going to go searching around for other planets when her ship was unlikely to make it through another jump and she had no way to get her bearings anyways. So, unhappily, she piloted down to the northern pole of the planet, where there were just enough sentients for the place to have a thriving spaceport.

Ahsoka quickly realized her second problem upon entry: she had no money. She could sell the shuttle for scrap, and maybe get enough to broker a ride somewhere, but it wasn’t a surefire solution. And there was no telling how much money the parts would go for, since from what Ahsoka could tell most of them were held together by willpower, the Force, and some unorthodox welding techniques that she’d learned from Anakin.

The ghost of a smile passed over her face at that before she remembered, _again,_ and shut it down. 

The Rodian at the spaceport had been honest, at least, in demanding a bribe up-front if he was going to ensure Ahsoka’s ship stayed secure. Ahsoka mindtricked him into thinking she’d given him credits (and she could feel guilty for that later, but right now, she wasn’t feeling particularly fair or charitable) and set off into town to find a buyer for her ship.

Walking through the streets of Mos Espa, Ahsoka thought longingly of the days she’d worn her lightsabers on her hip and felt invulnerable to anyone who might so much as give her a second look. Now, she had them safely hidden underneath a cloak she’d picked up, and studiously kept her head down. She’d found a buyer, a man by the name of Folir who’d offered her more than she’d expected to get. True, she may have downplayed the severity of the ship’s problems, but it was Folir’s own fault to have given her the credits without fully inspecting the product. That’s what she told herself, anyway. Besides, nothing on the shuttle was completely unfixable, especially when you had the proper tools and equipment

She swallowed thickly, tasting sand, and decided it was time to get a drink. Folir’s money jangled in her purse, which was tucked into her belt alongside her lightsabers. She walked into a dingy-looking cantina and slid into a booth in the corner, signaling the waiter. 

“What can I do ya for, Miss?” the waiter asked. She was a scrappy-looking girl - Ahsoka didn’t recognize her species, but she looked too young to be holding a job in an establishment with the kinds of customers Ahsoka saw around her.

“Just water, please,” Ahsoka said. 

“Sure thing, Miss.” The girl walked away, reappearing minutes later with a small, amber-colored glass of water. Ahsoka inspected it, but the light in the room was dim enough that she couldn’t tell whether or not it was clear. 

“Thanks,” Ahsoka said, dismissing the girl. 

She sipped the water sparingly, careful not to down it all in one go. She had enough money for several, but it was better to make it last. 

Suddenly, her senses perked up. There was someone Force-sensitive nearby, Ahsoka was sure of it. She downed the rest of her water, leaving enough money to cover the drink as well as a generous tip, and stepped out of the cantina, squinting at the sudden brightness. 

Her shields were up - she double-checked, to make sure - but the mysterious Force-sensitive could probably detect her anyway. They were heading north, so that’s the direction Ahsoka went, too. If it was an Inquisitor, Ahsoka felt confident she could handle them. If it was a friendly face, maybe she could offer support. And who knew - Tatooine had been off the Republic’s radar, and was probably off the Empire’s. Maybe it was just an untrained Force-sensitive the Jedi had never noticed. 

She changed her opinion of the being as she drew closer. Not an Inquisitor, to be sure - the Force-sensitive projected an aura of calm that a Dark side user wouldn’t have been capable of. And probably not someone untrained, either - Ahsoka prodded, a little, and came into contact with impressive mental shields, the likes of which she hadn’t felt since before the Purges.

She rounded the next bend at a jog, ignoring the heads that turned suspiciously. She was getting closer. Names flashed through her head. Quinlan Vos was rumored to be alive, and he knew the Outer Rim like the back of his hand. There were others, too - those who left the Order during the Clone Wars, members of the Service Corps who managed to flee before they were caught - they were few and far-between, but there were _some_. Privately, Ahsoka hoped it was Vos. She’d met the Kiffar Jedi only briefly, but she knew he and Obi-Wan had been friends. 

As the name Obi-Wan went through her head, Ahsoka felt the familiar pang of grief. She’d gone to Bail in the first year of joining his rebellion, demanding to know whether Obi-Wan was alive (kriff’s sake, he was topping wanted posters from Corellia to Kessel, he must be out there _somewhere_ ), only to have Bail look at her sadly and tell her he’d witnessed Obi-Wan’s death himself. It had come like a punch to the gut, but Ahsoka had walked quietly out of the room and contained her emotions until later. 

The elusive presence was growing stronger, and Ahsoka whipped around a corner to find herself standing in a marketplace - a great place to lose a tail, if you had one. She gritted her teeth and pressed through the crowds, wrapping her cloak tightly around her and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

A vendor plowed in front of her, offering her a gorg on a stick and promising her a discount if she bought two. Ahsoka sidestepped him, cursing lightly as she realized whoever she was pursuing had ducked down an alley. She would lose the advantage of an open space, then, if this was someone unfriendly. But off she went, down the alley anyway, her hands reaching underneath her cloak for lightsabers, should she need them. 

The presence stopped at the end of the alley, and Ahsoka’s eyes adjusted to the dim light to see it was a humanoid, slightly shorter than she, wearing a dark cloak that obscured its face.

“Who are you?” she called out. “I mean you no harm.”

The figure laughed, and something about the timbre of its voice was familiar to Ahsoka. She took half a step backwards. “Those lightsabers in your hands would tell a different story. But I mean you no harm either, Ahsoka.”

The figure stepped closer, reaching up to remove its hood, and Ahsoka felt her world tilt on its axis. “Master Kenobi?” she breathed, blinking. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood diminished, slightly hunched over and aged beyond his years. Ahsoka did some quick mental math - he should be around fifty, but he looked older than seventy. 

Unthinking, she rushed to him, but stopped short, not sure whether a hug was appropriate or not. “I thought you were dead,” she said. Demanded might be a better word for it - explanations were sorely needed. “Bail Organa told me he saw you die himself,” she said, quieter.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “Did he, now?” he said. 

“What are you doing here?” Ahsoka asked. “You could be helping us - the Rebellion,” she hissed. “We need you.”

Obi-Wan gave her an even look that, despite his outward appearance, was no less sharp than it had been sixteen years ago. Unless Ahsoka had somehow lost two decades on Malachor, and this was the future - but that still didn’t explain why Obi-Wan hadn’t helped them. He seemed to consider her for a moment, then put his hood back up. “Come with me,” he said. “And I can try to give you some answers.”

Not exactly the most reassuring words, but Ahsoka was still in a state of shock, so she followed the old man across the desert to a small sandstone hut. It boasted only one chair, a table, a bedroll, and a stovetop, but it was as neat and orderly as Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Jedi Temple ever were. Ahsoka sat down on the ground.

“Tea?” Obi-Wan offered.

“No, thank you,” Ahsoka said. Tea was a use of precious water, and she didn’t want to waste Obi-Wan’s resources. He shrugged, sitting a little stiffly before her.

It was a long moment before either of them spoke. Ahsoka didn’t know what to ask, and what to tell - how much did Obi-Wan know? What had he been hiding? Was someone hunting him? Most of all, one big question loomed in her mind, but she was afraid to even think it through. Across from her, Obi-Wan regarded her with a similar impassivity. 

“How did it happen?” Ahsoka asked at last. 

“Pardon?”

“The fall of the Republic,” Ahsoka said.

“The fall of the Republic,” Obi-Wan responded flatly. “You were there, why are you asking me?” Ahsoka bristled at his tone, and hesitated only slightly before responding in kind.

“Because I want to know why it was so devastating for you that you gave up hope.”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer her for a long time. “I didn’t give up hope,” he said. His words rung slightly hollow.

“Shaavit,” Ahsoka said. “You look twice as old as you ought to and you’re living alone in the desert on - on _this_ planet. What happened, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan looked at her. “You know what happened,” he said finally, slowly.

“Tell it to me like I don’t.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “The Republic believed it could be more than it was,” he said. “It was a mess of ideals and theory held together by pretty-talking politicians. It was hopeless and tragic. It was at war with itself before it ever took up arms against the Separatists. It was built to last a thousand generations and fall in the blink of an eye. It fell when it no longer had anything to believe in,” he said, bitterly. “I never thought I’d outlive it.”

“You aren’t talking about the Republic,” Ahsoka said. She was poking the fire, but she wasn’t in the mood to be doing anything else. 

“Of course I’m not talking about the Republic, Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan said, his voice uncharacteristically emotional. “Are you?”

Ahsoka’s shoulders slumped. “No,” she said, softly. She curled her knees up to her chest.

“It was a long time coming,” Obi-Wan said, heavily. Ahsoka wasn’t sure which fall he was referring to, but it didn’t matter. She nodded.

“We were all blind,” he continued. “We let the Jedi become too involved, fighting a war that never should have been allowed to happen. The Council - we were afraid,” he said. “We fell back on tradition in a time when we most needed innovation. As the Senate gained more power, the Order was left with fewer choices than ever. You know all of this, of course.

“I - I have tried to identify the moment when it started, the moment it could have stopped, but I can’t,” he said, his shoulders sagging. “Was it the beginning of the war? The creation of the clones? The installation of Palpatine as Chancellor?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Or were we lost before we even realized we were fighting, with the Sith in existence for a thousand years without our knowing?”

“I want to blame the Jedi,” Ahsoka said quietly. “They failed me, and they failed - the Republic too. All maxims and loftiness and hypocrisy.” She glanced at Obi-Wan, who was looking down. “It isn’t entirely their fault, though,” Ahsoka continued. “Like you said, they fell back on tradition. How can the leader of eight hundred years of peace carry the Order into war?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “How can any one of us? We never should have fought in the war, Ahsoka. It ruined us.”

“Maybe,” Ahsoka said. “But how could we escape it?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said. There was a long pause in which Ahsoka shifted slightly. “Are you sure I can’t make you tea?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Okay,” Ahsoka said, relenting. She watched as Obi-Wan shuffled around, making tea out of a faded pot. Once the brew was sufficiently steeped, he poured in a little more water and offered her a chipped mug.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Offering drinks is basic desert hospitality,” Obi-Wan countered. “It was one of the first things I learned here.”

Ahsoka took a sip of the tea. It was warm and mildly spicy, not like the bland leafy stuff that she had briefly become used to Obi-Wan drinking. “Who told you that?”

“You find things out,” Obi-Wan said, evasively.

“Good tea,” Ahsoka commented. “Stronger than you used to make on the _Negotiator_.”

Obi-Wan sipped his tea thoughtfully. “I suppose I could tell you these are trying times that call for a stronger blend, but that wouldn’t be strictly true. It’s local, sold by a woman in town. I get a good deal on it.”

“Still got the old charm, then?” Ahsoka commented.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Not like I used to,” he said. 

“You never explained why you chose to come here, of all places,” Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same of you.”

“ _I_ got here because of a faulty hyperdrive and a narrow escape from Malachor,” Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan looked suitably impressed.

“I’m here because the Force wills it,” Obi-Wan said. After another pause, he relented. “Forgive an old man for his sentiments,” he said, and looked away.

“This is where it all began, isn’t it?” Ahsoka said. 

Obi-Wan looked vaguely into the middle-distance. “Something like that.”

“Bail Organa said the fall of the Republic began when people stopped caring more about their own freedom than about peace,” Ahsoka said. “It’s a trap, you see: there’s nothing more important than freedom, until it’s only feasible through violence. Then they choose peace because it’s easier.”

“Bail said that?”

“He says the Senate is practically a puppet-show now,” Ahsoka said. “But it was for a long time _before_ the Empire, too, and people just didn’t realize it.”

“He’s a smart man.”

“He told me you were dead,” Ahsoka said again. “Why would he lie about that?”

“Perhaps he misremembers,” Obi-Wan said vaguely. “I’m sure a man as refined and precise as Bail wouldn’t intentionally mislead you like that.”

“Or there’s something you’re not telling me,” Ahsoka accused. She set her mug down carefully. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, almost like he was searching for someone. “You may yet find out what it is,” he said, mildly.

“Do you think we could have stopped it?” Ahsoka asked.

“Who, the Jedi?”

“You and me.”

Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka a hard look. “I doubt the two of us could have prevented the fall of the Republic, Ahsoka. And either way, I’ve found it’s best not to live in the past.”

“And yet here you are, on _Tatooine,_ instead of helping the Rebellion,” Ahsoka said. “If you aren’t living in the past, what are you doing?” 

Obi-Wan shifted. “Looking to the future,” he said. As if on cue, there was a knock on the hut’s door. 

“I didn’t realize you had so many friends here,” Ahsoka commented, scooting out of the way so Obi-Wan could go to the door.

“I don’t,” Obi-Wan said. He opened the door to reveal a boy - fifteen or sixteen, if Ahsoka had to guess. “Hello, Luke,” Obi-Wan said. “What can I do for you?”

“Ben!” Luke said, sounding relieved. “Thank goodness you’re home. My speeder broke down about a klick back, and I can’t make it back home without repairs. I was hoping you could help me out… oh, hi,” he said awkwardly, noticing Ahsoka. He quirked a smile at Obi-Wan. “I didn’t know you had friends out here,” he said, unknowingly echoing Ahsoka’s words.

“Hello,” Ahsoka said. The boy, now that she was looking at him, shone in the Force. It wasn’t surprising Obi-Wan had been drawn to him. “I’m an old friend of Ben’s,” she said, using the name Luke had called him. “Just passing through.”

Luke stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Luke Skywalker.”

Ahsoka fought to contain the emotions that were suddenly threatening to make themselves known. She shook the youth’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Luke.”

“If it’s a bad time,” Luke said uncertainly, “I can go -”

“Nonsense,” Obi-Wan said. “Let’s see if we can’t fix your speeder so your uncle doesn’t wonder where you are.”

Luke grinned. “Thanks, Ben. I owe you one.”

“It’s nothing,” Obi-Wan said. “Maybe my friend here can help. She’s always been better at fixing things than me.”

“Alright,” Luke said. “It’s a little less than a klick East. You don’t happen to have a spare jumper bypass, do you? I keep meaning to get a bigger toolbox so I can fit one in, but I never think about it until I’m stuck like this.”

“I have one in the basement,” Obi-Wan said. “Wait just a moment.” He disappeared down a narrow staircase that Ahsoka hadn’t noticed. 

She looked at Luke. “So,” she said. “What do you like to do?” Force help her, she didn’t know how to talk to this kid. 

“Well,” Luke said, leaning against the doorframe in an all-too-familiar way, “I help my aunt and uncle on their moisture farm, so I don’t have a ton of free time. But as soon as I’m old enough, I’m leaving to join the Imperial Academy,” he said, puffing his chest out. “I’m gonna be a pilot.”

“A pilot, huh?” Ahsoka said.

Luke grinned. “One day,” he said, “I’m going to leave this rock and never look back.”

“I’m sure you will,” Ahsoka said. 

Obi-Wan returned, a jumper bypass in his hands. He glanced between the two of them, then gestured to the door. “Well, better get going.”

Luke started out, walking towards a speck in the distance that must have been his speeder. “I never caught your name,” he said, looking up at Ahsoka.

“I never told it to you,” Ahsoka said. She supposed she could give a fake name, but it felt slightly disingenuous to lie to the son of Anakin Skywalker. That being said, she couldn’t exactly give her real name. Even though she doubted there would be much of her on the holonet that Luke could find, it wasn’t a good idea to tell him. Who knew who was listening? “You can call me Snips, if you like,” she said, relenting after a few seconds where Luke looked up at her expectantly. Beside her, Obi-Wan gave her a sharp glance.

“Alright,” Luke said. “Ever been to Tatooine before?”

“Once, a long time ago.”

“Are you a pilot?”

“Not a very good one,” Ahsoka said. “I crashed the ship I got here on.”

“How many different planets have you been to?”

Ahsoka thought. She’d kept track for a while, during the Clone Wars and the beginning of her apprenticeship, but as the number climbed higher and the reasons for going to so many worlds turned darker, she’d let the number slip from her mind. “A lot,” she said. “I don’t know how many.”

“Wow,” Luke said. “I’m jealous.”

Ahsoka thought of Luke’s life, full of blissful ignorance. “I’m sure you’ll see even more than me, one day,” she said. That seemed to perk Luke up a little.

They arrived at his speeder, parked near the side of a large rock outcropping, and Luke got to work on fixing it while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stepped into the shade. 

“You didn’t train him,” Ahsoka said once she was sure they were out of earshot. “Why not?”

Obi-Wan looked sadly out at the boy. “Look at him,” he said. “How could I put the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders?”

“Does he even know who his father was?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s better this way,” he said. “One day, when he’s a little older - then I’ll tell him. But not just yet. I will not rob him of his youth.”

A part of Ahsoka wanted to argue that the galaxy _needed_ someone like Luke, that if he was half as powerful as his father he might be the only chance to defeat him. But, as she looked out at the boy, who was wriggled underneath his speeder and cursing at it like it was sentient and perfectly aware of how it had failed him, her heart ached. She nodded. “Not yet,” she agreed.

A few minutes later, Luke emerged triumphantly from underneath his speeder. “Fixed it,” he declared. “Tell you what, Ben, you’re a lifesaver.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Happy to help, Luke.”

“Hop in,” Luke said, gesturing to the other seats of the speeder. “I’ll drop you off.”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka clambered into the speeder, and Luke took off with a grin. He drove madly over the flats, stuttering to a stop outside Ben’s hut. As they got out, he smiled. “See you around, Ben! Nice meeting you, Snips.”

Ahsoka smiled. “You too, Luke.” She watched as he sped off, quickly disappearing into the midday haze. 

Obi-Wan stood with her to watch as the boy disappeared. “The future, indeed,” he said quietly. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said. “Even if I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Obi-Wan’s face crinkled into a smile. “You too, Ahsoka. It has been far too long.”

“I guess - I should head back into town,” Ahsoka said. “See if I can’t get myself passage somewhere.”

“Yes, of course,” Obi-Wan said. “Though, it’s getting late in the day. You’re unlikely to find someone willing to take you anywhere before the suns set. Of course, if you left tomorrow morning, you’d have better luck.”

That much was true. And finding a room for the night in town would eat away at the money she’d gotten for the shuttle. “Alright,” she relented. “You win.” She followed Obi-Wan inside his dwelling and sat crosslegged on the floor. “I thought you didn’t believe in luck,” she said after a beat.

Obi-Wan looked at her. “I don’t,” he said. He picked up their now-empty tea mugs and walked them over to the stove, the action familiar, though the setting was different. Ahsoka leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts wander. She thought back to the first time she’d ever come to this planet, back when she was fourteen and thoroughly convinced of her own invincibility. 

“The Republic,” Obi-Wan said, shaking her out of her reverie. 

“Yes?”

“It may have fallen, but the Empire will not last forever, either,” Obi-Wan said. “This is the way of things - they rise and fall and rise and fall again. We live among them. Nothing lasts forever.”

“There is no death, there is the Force,” Ahsoka said, raising an eye marking. “You’re becoming heretical in your old age.”

Obi-Wan merely hummed. “Perhaps,” he said. “But then again, the Jedi fell.”

“For now." 

“For now.” Obi-Wan poked at the embers of a fire beneath the stove. “More tea, Ahsoka?”

“Yes, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it, I always appreciate comments and kudos! :)


End file.
